


洪流

by Killde_Achilles



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls III
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 09:38:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17578436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killde_Achilles/pseuds/Killde_Achilles
Summary: 霍克伍德和灰烬的肉文其他没啥全是脑补我爱灰心哥（说着掏出了护手带）





	洪流

灰烬第一次见到霍克伍德是在他刚刚进入传火祭祀场的时候，他身上燃着余火，看到了那个男人，是的，比防火女更早，他看到了霍克伍德。他坐在台阶上，垂丧着头。

和防火女不同，她是在等待，背负着火的使命，霍克伍德则是在迷茫。他说无火的余灰是一事无成，死都死不成的半吊子，既像是在嘲讽灰烬，更像是在嘲讽自己。他否定了灰烬身为探王者的使命，灰烬开始好奇，是什么把他变成了这样。灰烬刚醒来不久，他不知道霍克伍德在这里呆了多久，也不知道他来自何处，一切对于他都是未知数。

探求的欲望啃食着他。他想要更多。

当灰烬离开了高墙，他再次回到了祭祀场。霍克伍德仍然在那里，坐着。“防火女一定会高兴的。”他是这么说的。他有问他是否知道那些所谓的英雄，薪王们的真面目。其实灰烬并不在乎这些，他只需要负责把王带回王座，但是他想要听霍克伍德说话，他想要听到他的声音，像是一种迷恋。

霍克伍德会反复地问他是否仍要前进，却愿意为自己只出方向，他为他指明了活祭品之路的通道。他永远是那个样子，冷嘲热讽。灰烬一次次的死亡，一次次的前行，只有在篝火边，祭祀场内，灰烬才能得到短暂的休息。

他到了活祭品之路后从篝火，回到了传火祭祀场，门口的那个征战骑士虽然不似波多尔那么难缠，但也足以让他焦头烂额。霍克伍德仍坐在台阶上，像一尊塑像。灰烬一度很好奇他是否就一直这么坐着。对方给了他一块厚重宝石。“我是从那里逃出来的。”这就是源头。灰烬的本质仍然是贪婪的，一旦有蛛丝马迹，他就想要知道更多。

他在活祭品的中途回到到传火祭祀场。可这次霍克伍德却不在台阶上了。头一次，他感到了恐慌。

“灰烬大人，如果您在找霍克伍德的话，他应该就在传火祭祀场的外面。”最终防火女给出了答案。“他在你不在的时候经常会去那里。”

灰烬在那座架着一把大剑的墓碑前找到了霍克伍德。他在进入祭祀场之前就注意到了那把剑，它寂寞地在靠墓碑上，仍然锋利却似乎已久久无人使用。它上面有着漂亮的花纹。现在灰烬认得它了，它和深渊监视者们的王座周围架着的剑是一样的，然而无何它出现在了这里。

他带了沉眠龙徽戒指，无声地走向了霍克伍德。那个男人盯着那把剑，灰烬说不清楚那是怎样的一种神情，不甘、懊悔、无奈、痛苦？都不像。那是一种沉淀的感情，被岁月和现实雕琢。

终于，霍克伍德察觉到了他的存在，他抬起头，看着灰烬。他比灰烬更像是灰烬，是彻底烧透的残渣，没有一丝温热。他冰冷的凝视像是来自失意的坟墓，是一个无法死去又无法前进的灵魂。

灰烬说不清楚这一切是怎么发生的，他正伏在霍克伍德的腿间，卖力地吞吐着他的性器。不死人失去了很多东西，包括味觉，他们不再需要饮食，他努力地吮吸着，舔着，尽力想尝出点味道，却都是徒劳。他悄悄抬头，想看下霍克伍德的反应，他看上去并不享受这个，这让灰烬有些沮丧。他的身体已经干枯了，而平时他都在不断的杀戮，用到嘴的机会微乎其微，也许是他做的还不够好？灰烬思索着，又吞进去了一点，完全勃起的肉柱卡在喉口，他有些哽咽，并且感到那根东西又变大了一些，喉口反复收缩着。

霍克伍德发出了一声低吼，他一把抓住了灰烬的头发，射在了他嘴里。灰烬犹豫了一下，没有立刻把阴茎立刻吐出来，而是慢慢地舔着，直到他的余韵结束。

然后他抬起头，眼角有些湿润，他把那些精液全部吞了下去，伸手擦了擦嘴角，混杂的液体黏在盔甲上，在晨曦的照耀下反射着微光。霍克伍德早就松开了他，灰烬感到迷茫，他想要说什么，喉咙却发不出声。

这是他们之间的秘密与沉默。没有爱意的流露，只有欲望的宣言。灰烬仍在饥饿，这不够，远远不够。“进入我。”他说，请求一般。

灰烬常常能回想起那次性爱，尤其是在杀戮之中。当血溅到脸颊上时，那场景仿佛就在眼前。霍克伍德的汗水滴落，猛烈地撞击着他，下腹仿佛在燃烧般灼热，他头一次感觉到，自己的生命如此真实——他真切地活着，而不是受诅咒的不死人，无火的余灰，也不必去背负那些使命，此时此地，他只需要沉溺在欲望里，将一切都忘却。霍克伍德轻轻地替他撸动着硬的发疼的阴茎，指甲刮过铃口，身下又不断刺激着他的敏感点，他的肠壁剧烈地收缩，已经在高潮的边缘。

霍克伍德松开了他，精液溅到了他的手上，他把手伸到灰烬的嘴边，灰烬自觉地用舌头把手清理干净，黏黏的，也许有什么味道，但是他尝不出来。最终霍克伍德在他体内攀上了巅峰，灰烬揽着他，得到了一个潮湿的吻。

*

灰烬站在尸堆之间，他的全身都是血，血污把他银色的铠甲染成了黑色。他喘息着将剑从身下的尸体抽出，头一次，他明白了所谓的灰烬，必须要背负的命运与诅咒。他跪倒在地上，看见血水里印出了自己的脸庞。

“那些可怜、不幸的灵魂，无论是王还是传奇，诅咒都不会施以怜悯。”霍克伍德的话语还在耳边，灰烬听他讲过许多次，现在他知晓了其中的秘密。在篝火处，他回到了传火祭祀场。

霍克伍德看起来很失落，传火的真相并不如表面上那么美好。他握着灰烬的手，把那枚法兰戒指放在了他掌心。

这是灰烬最后一次在火祭场看到霍克伍德，他离开了这个地方，没有留下任何讯息。直到他在墓碑前找到了霍克伍德的盾牌，他才终于相信，霍克伍德不会回来了，而那一天的一切也像梦一般，被他封存在了记忆的深处。

灰烬无法逃离自己的命运，他只能不断地前进。他仍抱着一丝微弱的希望，或许有哪一天，他还能再见到霍克伍德。

或许是命运的眷顾，他在古龙顶找到了霍克伍德的召唤符，这让灰烬喜出望外。然而蛇人实在是太多了，他甚至没有等到说话的机会，霍克伍德在那个祭坛前静坐之后便离开了，灰烬同样得到了一块光辉龙体石。那块石头并不完整，还有另外一块——他知道，在霍克伍德的手中。

铁匠把霍克伍德的剑草的给了灰烬。“这是他寄放在我这里的，而且他离开的样子也很奇怪，一脸悲痛…”他颤抖地接过了剑草，细细地观察着，霍克伍德的剑草和其他的狼血剑草不同，颜色发黄，像是放置了多年。他的手指按在那刃上，思索着那干涸的血是霍克伍德的血还是狼血。尽管如此，剑草的主要作用仍是传递讯息，他也得到了那个讯息，那个约定的地点，还有最终陌路的宣言：“来法兰灵庙。只有一个人能踏上古龙的道路。”

*

灰烬在深渊监视者的篝火那里看到了霍克伍德。他站在那里，等待着自己的到来——为了争夺光辉龙体石，灰烬其实并不想要这块石头，但霍克伍德需要他的承认，而且他也说过，他不会再逃避自己的命运。

灰烬到底还是拔剑了。这很糟糕，他不愿意和霍克伍德动手，他已经失去太多了，霍拉斯和安里最终都变成了活尸，希里斯在找到爷爷后孤独地死在了传火祭祀场的外面，伊果也离开了，欧贝克去了大书库再也没能离开，他曾经在意的人，最终都一个个离他而去。他曾以为霍克伍德会留下，哪怕只是那样静默地注视着那微弱的火焰。

“灰烬啊，汝需谨记于心，汝将再度身陷诅咒。”洛斯里克王子的遗言成为了灰烬命运前景的预言，这一切正在逐步变成现实。亦或者，他从未脱离过诅咒，所谓的薪王、传火，都是诅咒的一部分。

他心里乱麻一般，整个人都乱了阵脚。疼痛，剧烈的疼痛，被法兰大剑切出的伤口淌出汩汩鲜血，他体力不支倒在地上，霍克伍德把剑从他身体里抽出来，插到了一边的地上，他的右腿卡在灰烬腿间，慢慢地替他脱下腿甲。他低下头给了灰烬一个吻，唇齿相接，浓厚的血腥味在嘴里弥漫开来。

灰烬放弃了挣扎，他的视线都开始模糊，但他渴望这不合时宜的性爱。霍克伍德蘸取了灰烬的血用做润滑，连同手指一起塞进后穴。生涩的穴道被强行撑开，死死地缠着手指，霍克伍德皱了皱眉，手上的动作却未停下，仔细地替他扩张着。他大可以简单粗暴地插进来，而他没有，即便刚刚用剑贯穿了自己，他却仍在这种地方流露出爱意。血并不是很好的润滑，可对于灰烬干枯的身体而言足够了，紧张的穴道逐渐放松下来，后穴里也变得滑滑的。

他发出一声闷哼，扭动着身体，努力让那手指进的更深。霍克伍德注意到了他小动作，有意让手指刮过敏感点，满意地听见灰烬小声的喘息。柔软的内壁包裹着手指，微微抽搐。

霍克伍德把他的胸甲也解开了，露出了刚刚那个可怖的伤口，他把手按在伤口上，似乎真的能感受到生命的流逝。灰烬躺在自己的血里，疼痛感和欲望一起灼烧着他。他努力张了张嘴，用微弱地声音说：“进来。”身体小幅度地向霍克伍德那里蹭去，追逐着他的触碰。

后穴里的手指被抽走，空虚感控制住了灰烬，他感到有些寒冷，他想要火，温暖的营火，亦或是能够满足自己的欲火。

突如其来的贯穿让灰烬发出了一声嘶哑的叫声，霍克伍德整个进入了他，小穴被填得满满当当，肠壁不断地收缩着，渴求更多。灰烬把手环在对方脖子上，努力地抬起头向他索吻。霍克伍德抱住他，把他从冰冷的地上拉起，血液浸透了他的盔甲。灰烬得到了他想要的吻，沉浸而甜蜜。舌头舔过牙齿，吮吸着，直到快窒息前他们才松开彼此。

他被轻轻放倒在地上，霍克伍德按住了他，狠狠地操干。灰烬眼神有些涣散，他撑不了多久了，他早就习惯了死亡，不过是从篝火处重新醒来，刚刚的一切都只是一场噩梦。就这样慢慢麻痹自己，继续前行。他早就忘记自己死了多少次，但是他唯独不愿意被霍克伍德杀死，这痛苦刺激着他，他的眼角渗出泪光。

霍克伍德注意到了这个，他伸手抹去了他的泪水，俯下身亲吻了他的眼睛。灰烬想开口问他泪是苦的吗，但是他想到不死人是没有味觉的，这又变成了一个毫无意义的问题。

无比漫长的性爱似乎永远没有尽头，直到霍克伍德射进他体内。他已经非常虚弱，没有多余的力气说什么话了。“动手吧。”他说。霍克伍德站起身，凝视着他，像在看坟墓里的亡者，可惜灰烬从来就死不透，他始终会回来。沉重的法兰大剑贯穿了他的胸膛，鲜血从伤口处涌了出来。灰烬缓缓地合上眼睛，他隐约看到霍克伍德说了什么，但此时声音已经远离了他，他什么都听不见，只有嗡嗡声。霍克伍德的身形逐渐模糊，他慢慢地化作了飞灰，消散在空中，只有地上的血昭示着他曾经的存在。

 

*

灰烬坐在初火边上，那火焰已经非常微弱了，他再次感觉到了寒冷。那火静静地燃烧着，天地间只有那微弱的噼啪声。寂寞像是攀爬的藤蔓，包裹了灰烬。

灰烬永远是孤独的，诅咒的命运会把他的一切都夺走，只剩下悲哀的回忆与伤痕。

 

END


End file.
